Guardians of Ed
Guardians of Ed,' '''formerly '''Eds Elemental', is a standalone fanfiction created by The Horseless Horseman. Five thousand years in the past, twenty beings (seventeen Guardians, two reformed Evil Guardians, and a Superior who holds the powers of all of them) must reincarnate themselves as humans in the future in an effort to defeat the Guardians of Evil, a task they themselves failed to accomplish. In the present day, the Eds meet Professor Stanley, who studies the Guardians. He reveals Eddy's power and sends them off to find the entire force of the Guardians of Light and save the world. When the entire story has been told, it will have roughly 100 chapters and potentially be the longest fanfiction in the entire category. Eds Elemental was started in 2005, and it ran through 2007, before going on hiatus at Chapter 71. It was later picked back up and began to go through an intense rewriting project in 2009, and once again in 2013. It has been heavily revised, though is currently only about a fifth of the way through completion. Plot Backstory The Guardians of Evil managed to obtain sixteen of the Elemental Stones, and prepared to kill the Guardians of Light. When the Guardians of Light realized they were cornered, they "Rested," so that they could be reincarnated as present-day humans with remarkably similar traits to the originals. Story Arcs *Chapters 1-4: Leaving Peach Creek and traveling to Egmar City. Eddy and Edd discover their powers, and Marudo and Jonny join the group. *Chapters 5-15: The group attends Egmar University so they can legally continue to travel. This leads to Ed discovering his powers. New characters introduced include Mitsumi, Jacob, Randy, and Jack. Characters Eds Elemental has a ridiculous amount of characters. Please note this section will contain spoilers. Main Characters *Eddy: The Electric Guardian of Light, and resident loudmouth. His character arc primarily consists of his need to overcome his immaturity and live up to the original Electric Guardian. *Edd: The Water Guardian of Light, and an absolute genius. Edd's character arc revolves around his romantic issues and lack of self-confidence in his powers. *Ed: The Stone Guardian of Light. Ed is the heavy lifter. He is generally the comic relief, along with Jonny and Randy. *Jonny: The annoying kid who Marudo insists will be important. *Mitsumi: Edd's first girlfriend. Her character arc revolves around her romantic involvements. *Randy: A former volunteer fireman who lost his work for his incompetence, Randy learns of the Guardians when he saves Edd when Nero attacks. *Jack: The school orchestra's guitarist, who befriends Eddy. *Marudo: Professor Stanley's creation, a "Defender." He gives the Guardians advice and helps them to discover their abilities. *Kevin: The Darkness Guardian of Light. While he takes issues with the Eds, he begrudgingly accepts that he must help to save the world. Minor Characters *The Evil Guardians: Several people with abilities that are like those of the Guardians of Light. *Jacob: Jonny's roommate. He is involved with the Guardians of Evil, and aspires to be a photographer. His true allegiance and feelings about his position are questionable. *Professor Stanley Hanton: A man who studies the Guardians. He teaches the Eds about the Guardians. *Mr. Hanton: The counselor at Egmar University and Stanley's brother. He is aware of the Guardians' existence and inspires Eddy to be a better person. *Dean James Anderson: The dean of Egmar University. He hands out punishment and makes the rules and decisions for the university. Quotes *'Eddy': Your watch sucks, Ed. Ed: Your mattress sucks. Eddy: So does your mom. Edd: What would Ed's mother suck? Eddy: Try my d- Edd: Whoa! ---- *'Eddy': Let's get out of here. And we'll leave Jonny in the recycling bin. ---- *'Officer': Do you kids have your Education Licenses? Edd: Education Licenses? Officer: Yes, your Education Licenses! What are you, illegal immigrants? Edd: That's offensive, officer. ---- *'Eddy': Jonny? Jonny: What? Eddy: Are you gay? Jonny: Gay as can be, Eddy! ---- *'Hanton': You want to tell me what exactly happened once this fight began? Eddy: Not especially. Hanton: Great start. Alright, then tell me about you. Eddy: I have four hairs on my head. ---- *'Hanton': (on his brother) Stanley Hanton, an expert in the elements and informant to the seventeen Guardians of Light. Creator of the Defenders and rather skilled poker player. Eddy:Whoa. Hanton: The relationship is astounding you, no? Eddy: Professor Stanley never taught me how to be good at poker? ---- *'Jacob': Alright, I took a picture of the chess players. I got the scenery. The awkward expression was easy enough. I managed a shot of something falling through midair. But what about a kiss? That's the last shot. Where can I find a kiss? (he hears a helicopter outside his window) What the hell? Jonny: Hey, roomie! You wouldn't happen to know where the pool was? Ed: No! We know where the pool is. We're supposed to ask him how to drive a helicopter. Jonny: Oh, never mind! (they fly away) Jacob: Well, that ruined the atmosphere... ---- *'Randy': Maybe I could start my own fire department. Maybe I can become a hitman. Maybe I can become the next Batman. No, that would require money. Batman isn't even a good superhero anyway. ---- *'Randy': HERE COMES ME! ---- *'Randy': Your couch sucks. Hanton: That's my coffee table, Randy. ---- *'Dean Anderson': You three have a lot of nerve to barge in like this! Gorndt: Do you want to die, sir? Dean Anderson: Do you want a 10 and a half soaring right up your ass? ---- *'Football Captain Blaire Jackson': What positions have you covered? Ed: First base. Blaire: What? Ed: First base. Don't you know your positions? ---- *'Prof. Stanley': Do you know how hard this kind of stuff gets at my age? Marudo: And just how old are you, professor? Prof. Stanley: Well anyway, let's get started! ---- *'Prof. Stanley': Hm, was there anything else I needed to cover? Steve! STEEEEEEEEVE! IS THAT IT?! STEVE! ---- *'Little Girl': Excuse me. Can you help me find my mommy? Gorndt: Go away. Little Girl: I need my mommy! Gorndt: I don't care! My mommy moved to Vancouver and married a gang leader and you don't hear me crying about it! ---- *'Neil': Get some cinnamon buns. Nero: Nobody likes cinnamon buns! That stuff like makes you throw up! Neil: I like cinnamon buns... Nero: No one cares, Neil! ---- *'Eddy': Hey Double D! Edd: You seem happy. And a little... out-of-character. Eddy: We've been out-of-character for the first twelve chapters anyway. Trivia *The characters have changed since the end of the series. **They are about two years older than they were. **The relationships between the kids more resembles pre-''Big Picture Show'' relationships. They returned to their older ways with time. **Eddy now has four hairs. He is now nearly as tall as Double D. **Jonny's parents claim Plank is "on vacation." *Eddy attempts to be less of a jerk. *The majority of the primary cast is from the show, but the sheer number of characters requires several original characters. *The Eds have no quarrels with leaving their homes. Eddy doesn't like his home life and wants to spend time enjoying his powers. Double D realizes his friends need him so they can survive. Ed is loyal to his friends and not bright enough to consider the dangers of the journey. *Chapter 5 begins a ten-chapter arc in Egmar University, where new characters can easily be introduced. *In Chapter 10, when threatened by Gorndt, Anderson references Red Foreman from That 70's Show. *Two of the Evil Guardians, Thaddeus and Garrett, share a car scene in reference Pulp Fiction. *The Guardians' personalities and relationships resemble that of the original Guardians. For example, Double D and Water are both the wisest of the Guardians of Light. Running gags *Randy spraying Nero down with the fire extinguisher as he charges up his electricity. *Eddy stopping Ed mid-sentence as he makes an off-the-wall suggestion. *Professor Stanley changes the subject when his age is questioned, by either acting as if it never happened, suddenly becoming informative, or lies to them by telling the group his supposed assistant Steve exists or does not exist. *Ed often forgets how to use his abilities and has to write them on his arm. External links *''Guardians of Ed''on fanfiction.net *The Horseless Horseman's page on fanfiction.net Category:Fan-Fiction